waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mouse Who Came to Dinner
"The Mouse Who Came to Dinner" is the seventeenth episode of House of Mouse. It originally aired on ABC on October 13, 2001. Synopsis The crew members learn that a restaurant critic is coming to critique the House of Mouse and get to work making the place spick-and-span for the critic's arrival. Soon after, a limo drives up and the critic, Lumière, steps out and comes inside the House, but the crew fails to notice him. Rushing outside, they find Mortimer admiring Lumière's limo and mistake him for the critic. Taking advantage of the situation, Mortimer tells the staff that they'd better do whatever he says, saying he'll give them a bad review otherwise. Mickey announces a Donald Duck cartoon to the audience, but Mortimer demands they instead show one of his cartoons, so they do. After Mickey's Mix-Up is shown, Mortimer continues to boss around the crew. He makes Minnie and Daisy share his booth with him until they eventually leave decoys of themselves when Mortimer suggests a Minnie cartoon to be played, and when Mortimer says he wants crab for dinner, Goofy chases Sebastian around the club in attempt to have him cooked. He also suggests they have a celebrity roast later. As Mortimer continues insulting the guests, the staff members have a private meeting to discuss what they should do about him, but Mickey says they shouldn't do anything, lest they be given a bad review. Lumière, overhearing them, comes up to them and says he's been enjoying the show and would never give them a bad review, thus revealing to them that he, not Mortimer, is the critic. Lumière offers to help them dispose of Mortimer, and they do so by making Mortimer the subject of the celebrity roast. Mortimer gets slapped around and insulted by the other guests until Lumière burns his rear end (literally getting him "fired") and sending him flying outside. Mickey then shows the Donald cartoon he meant to show earlier, after which Lumière gives the club his highest recommendation. Featured cartoons *''Mickey's Mix-Up'' *''Maestro Minnie: Flight of the Bumblebee'' *''Donald's Grizzly Guest'' Sponsor House of Mouse review curtesy of: "Lumière's Dining by Candlelight (2 Flames Up)" Trivia *Pluto doesn't appear in this episode. *The episode features a few references to The Little Mermaid: **During the episode, Goofy tries to cook Sebastian, a reference to the Chef Louis/Sebastian chase in The Little Mermaid and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. **Right before escaping from Goofy, Sebastian (who was almost served alive to Mortimer) says "this never happens under the sea", a reference to the song "Under the Sea". **During part of the chase scene, Sebastian called Goofy's fork a dinglehopper. **When Minnie confirms to Goofy that Sebastian will no longer become Mortimer's dinner, the crab remarks "I thought I was going to have to kiss the grill", a reference to the song "Kiss the Girl". **During an advertisement of "Lumière's Dining by Candlelight", Mike states Lumière "does not review restaurants under the sea", another reference to the song "Under the Sea". *The episode also features many references to the song "Be Our Guest", from Beauty and the Beast, Lumière's debut. **When Lumière's limo arrives, the song's melody can be heard as the limo's horn. **When Lumière says to Mickey and his friends that he has a plan to get rid of Mortimer, he asks Mickey's help by telling him "be my guest". **After the Donald Duck short is shown, Lumière gives a positive review to the House of Mouse, before telling them that "it has been my pleasure to be your guest". **During the "Lumière's Dining By Candlelight" advertisement, an instrumental version of "Be Our Guest" can be heard. **At the end of the advertisement, Mike says that "he's been their guest, now see if they pass his test". Gallery Mortimer on the big screen.png